Just For Tonight
by QuotheIDani
Summary: SasuXSaka [Long ONESHOT in Sasuke's POV] Sin cannot touch her. Time cannot either. For she is gone.


_'Just For Tonight'_

By : QuotheIDani

* * *

The night was as cold as it was dark that fateful meeting. I was hurting, and she was hiding. Both in pain. Yes, I remember it even now. Time hasn't changed that precious memory, it never will. Never can. The only thing that's changed is me. But the story is set in stone. _Our_ story is immortal.

The winds must have been mourning that night, mourning for my family that is. It was the anniversary of the great Uchiha clan's demise. The tragedy that left only two heirs with their lives. Me, and the traitor Itachi. A chilling breeze swept past me, and it was then that I realized the wind really must have been melancholy. Still grieving for my departed clan members, just as I was.

I'd been atop a hill for some time by then. The large one behind my home, or what was left of it. I hadn't taken proper care of the place since everyone died, not that I do now. Anyway, after about an hour or so of standing on that hill, looking out upon Konoha as it slept, I allowed my arms to cross over my chest, bringing me some warmth at least. Then I heard something rather odd... No, I'm remembering that incorrectly, actually I hadn't even brought my arms up before the quiet sound reached my ear. Turning back behind me, I scanned the sparse bushes. Looking for any signs of an intruder.

"Stop hiding" I had told my nighttime prowler, "I know your there" Just as I was about to activate my sharingan, the stranger revealed herself to me.

"Hai, gomen Sasuke-Kun. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that" stepping out of the shadows was Sakura, my teammate at the time.

"Hn" I gave a sort of scoff, and looked away from her, "What do you want?"

I wasn't sure what sort of expression she cast at me, seeing as I was turned away. But if I had to guess, her smile probably faded then, and her hands were most likely twiddling nervously. I could always shake that girl to the core with a single glance, and that in itself brought me satisfaction. It let me know my emotional defenses were working.

"N-nothing, I don't want anything" her voice shook, and I could hear her take a step towards me. "I just didn't want you to be alone toni--"

"You should be in bed asleep, Sakura" I cut off her overt beg for my companionship in an icy tone. A cold smirk on my face as I did so.

She made soft crunches as she shifted a bit, no doubt loosing the drive she'd had before. 'Good' I remember thinking. Hoping she'd just turn and walk away, leaving me to perpetuate my clan's memory by myself.

Those crunching noises of her's got louder, and I knew I had no such luck. I stole a quick glance at her to find she was bending down to sit at my side. She never did know when she wasn't wanted, especially when it came to me, anyway. The peaceful, and almost distant, expression she held seemed to be the result of her gazing out upon the city, unaware of much else. So I kept staring at her. Wondering what her real reason for coming all the way up here was. We didn't live anywhere near each other, and the flowered night clothes hinted that she'd escaped from her room. Not bothering, or remembering, to put anything over the small top and shorts, though she'd made sure to wear her Konoha Leaf headband. Her parents, most certainly, left at home, unaware of their daughter's nighttime adventure to Konoha's remaining Uchiha.

I stood, silently watching as she drew her knees to her chest, puffing warm air into her hands at the same time. It had been cold that night, I guess. Though I still wore the same navy shirt and khaki bottoms, regardless how the weather was, as always.

"It's cold" she murmured up to me, still facing the town.

I shoved my hands deeper into the pant's pockets, and nodded,"Hai, so it would seem"

I didn't think she was trying to be flirtatious as she said that. Like she was wanting me to hold her tight, so as to '_keep her warm_', or fetch a blanket so we could '_share_' it. Sakura, although one of the many girls that had lusted after me, wasn't the type to drop such bold hints. She was much too innocent for thoughts like that. At times, I'd often wondered what she actually planned to do if she ever '_got me_'. Which would be never, but still food for thought. I'd seriously doubted she'd have the nerve to even hold my hand, much less make any other sort of pass at me. No, looking back on it, I'm sure she was trying to strike up a conversation with me. But I wouldn't give her what she wanted. She'd take it.

"Do you miss them?"

I stared at her, stunned that she'd spoken so freely about my family. A bit angry as well. It was not her place to ask. I'd planned on scolding her, sending her home in tears if all went well, bit didn't in the end. She was lucky she had such a brilliant shade of eyes, because when I looked into hers, they caught me and held me there. Such lovely orbs they were, sparkling like emeralds in the pale moonlight. Compared to hers, mine seemed dull. Dull and insignificant.

"Hai, I do" My words were quiet and profound as I finally broke away from the hypnotizing gaze.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun"

I had guessed she was going to try and console me with the typical '_I know it hurts, but it's ok_' line I'd heard from countless people throughout my life. Lies, or so I called them. Nothing had ever been '_ok_' since the destruction of my clan. No one could change that, and I thought it pointless to give pity.

"I didn't mean to pressure you into answering that. It was rude of me" and right on cue she flashed me that cheery smile of hers. Looking away before she could see the baffled, but content expression I had. Her comment had surprised me, it still does. She hadn't apologized for my past, like so many others had, but for her own mistake. That pleased me.

I didn't answer; she knew I'd forgiven her, so we stared off into the distance for many minutes. A conversation starting up not long afterwards. I was the one to break the silence this time. I guess I thought she'd earned at least a couple of my words by then. It had become clear that her intentions on visiting me were pure. Free of any emotional attachments she seeked to gain.

"Do you know what we're looking at?" She followed my hand as I swept it across the horizon. I was sure she didn't know, but asked anyway.

"Konoha?" her answer sounded unsure.

"No" She had her eyes transfixed upon me with genuine curiosity. I sighed before explaining it to her, "Look at the city as a whole, try not to notice little details" Her brows pulled together as she concentrated. "What shape do you see?" I didn't get a quick response, as I normally did, from her. She waited, lightly licking her lips, before she answered.

"I can't see anything Sasuke-Kun" she had shook her head, and looked at me. Obviously giving up and expecting to have the answer told to her.

"Look harder" I'd ordered, voice firm. I wouldn't let her accept failure. She was above that. And of course, she obeyed me. Turning back to the town she searched for the figure again vainly, still appearing to have no luck. "Here" I crouched beside her, lightly touching two fingers to her chin, and tilting her head to the side as I did so, "Do you see it now?" I had seen her quiver at my sudden closeness, and I smirked. She was about to shake her head '_no_' again when her eyes sparkled suddenly. I knew she'd found it.

"Infinity!" she'd spoken excitedly, _just as I had_. "It's the symbol for infinity! An eight on it's side!" She then turned to me, pointing out that the town, was indeed, shaped like the infinity sign. "Wow" she stared in wonder at the town, her excitement wearing off, "How did you know that Sasuke-Kun?"

I'd answered without hesitation and kept staring at Konoha, "Itachi"

An '_oh_' had come from her. I knew she didn't know what to say, so I had spoken for her.

"Don't feel as though you're stepping on any toes when it comes to _him_" I seemed to snarl, scaring her for a moment, before I'd quickly hushed my volume again, "I don't consider him kin. I have no family" silence answered me.

She then lifted up her arms, and in the dark it looked as though she were about to undo the buttons to her shirt, but instead skipped them and went to her hair. I could see her fingers fumbling with something, but wasn't sure what until her hands came back down, a lumpy item in them. It was her Hitai-Ate Leaf headband she'd removed, and gazed dreamily at. As though she still couldn't believe she'd graduated. She had neatly folded the straps underneath it before setting it carefully to her side. Running her fingertips across the metal protector lovingly, so she did not dishonor Konoha by taking it off. Like a good shinobi, always keeping her, and her country's, honor in her heart.

Leaning over, she'd stood on her knees to untie my headband as well. I hadn't pushed her away, or yelled at her, then. Or anything of the sort. I had simply sat there. Letting her take me into a sort of hug as she'd fiddled with the straps. It came off quickly, now that I think about it, and she had pulled away too soon for my liking. But of course, I hadn't told her that. I'd watched, and she'd folded my headband just as she did to hers. Smiling at it as well.

"You have family you know" she'd stroked my protector and looked at me,"Naruto,Kakashi-Sensei, Me. We may not be much, but we do care about you." I'd remained stoic, as though her words meant nothing to me, and watched her stumble through what she was trying to tell me. "You don't have to be alone when we're here" once again she'd caught my eyes, and once again I'd been mesmerized.

"Hn" I couldn't say much else at the time, so I didn't try and turned away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I'd seen Sakura move, then I felt something warm against my back. I'd closed my eyes, soaking in all I could before sighing.

"Sakura" I'd breathed out her name, warning her to pull away.

"We're not shinobi right now" she had whispered into my ear, "I took our headbands off, remember?"

And she'd been right, there was no more reason to restrain from any physical contact. She'd taken care of that, and I'd helped her in a way. I had let her take my headband off. It seemed too heavy to wear at the time.

"Just for tonight" she'd promised me, "Just for tonight, and this will never have happened in the morning"

I'd nodded, and she'd pulled me back. Guiding my head to her lap. She'd been warm, I remember, and soft. And I can recall the faintest sent of cherry blossoms as a she held me that night, arms tight around me. I was warm then, the warmest I'd ever felt. The most content I'd ever been. I was being shielded from everything that night. The responsibilities to my clan, even my nightmares of their deaths. Sakura seemed to make them all go away then, and I was lulled into my first peaceful slumber in years. Being held as a person, and not as a shinobi. I was being held by Haruno Sakura as Uchiha Sasuke. I savored it.

She too feel asleep before night's end, but when she woke, I was gone, along with my headband. That had been her promise after all. She was only to comfort me that night. Now, it had never happened. I still thought she was annoying. She still thought I was cute. It had never happened.

Ah yes, I remember this story well. It's one of my favorite memories. It's one of the last I ever had with _her_.

She fell ill within the week. The doctor said her sickness was probably due to her rough ninja training putting too much of a strain on her body, though I knew better. She had spent the night outside in the cold, wearing cloth that barely covered, and gave no warmth. I, on the other hand, was fine. She'd kept me warm all that time, while she sat freezing. Truly a foolish girl. Her feelings for me rewarded her with a severe case of chronic bronchitis. A nasty disease I myself was frightened to have.

I only saw her only twice, but both times were unbearable. Once, when the rest of team seven came to visit her at her home, was one of those times. She was so weak, and frail. Really living up to her name. Sakura. The meek blossom that was not suited for the ninja life. She hadn't smiled when we came in, even when I entered her room. She just lay there, gasping for air through her mouth, she'd told us it was painful to breath. Her once captivating eyes no longer worked their magic on me. She had none left. No spell to cast. She was using it to stay alive now, leaving her eyes clouded and tired looking.

After a few minutes of standing, watching her struggle to put up a decent conversation, I left. Never saying a word to her. The labored breathing, cheeks red with fever, I.V. needle in her arm, it was too much. So I walked away. Naruto told me she refused to talk after I had gone. She stared at the wall and openly cried until Kakashi-Sensei decided it was time for them to leave. I didn't reply to that. What could I say? _The cherry blossom of team seven was wasting away_.

The second time I visited, was the last. I came through her window late one night, and sat at her side. She woke up gradually and smiled this time. '_I knew you wouldn't leave me_' she'd whispered through the dark. '_Never_' I'd whispered back. She didn't say much, I did most of the talking. But I knew she was listening. Her eyes were once again shinning for me, and only me. I liked it.

After some time she began to fall back asleep. '_Gomen Sasuke-Kun, I'm sorry. I can't help it_' She'd actually apologized for her sickness. I was the one to blame. I didn't protect her. '_Ne, Sakura_' I'd told her, _'Don't be sorry_' Her lips turned upwards a bit, she was still with me. '_What is Konoha shaped like, Sakura?_' I had to ask before it was too late. '_Infinity, Sasuke-Kun_' she'd mumbled softly, _'You told me that_' I sat nodding, she was right. '_Hai, I did. But do you know what it means?_' I didn't give her time to answer, _'It means I'll love you forever, Sakura_' and I took her hand. She knew she could go whenever she wanted to now. I had finally said what I'd wanted to say.

I stayed with her to the end that night, leaving when morning came. She'd left me by then. The one person who laid down everything for me, finally left my side.

Her funeral was small, full of close friends and family. I was invited as well, but I didn't go exactly. I had already said my goodbyes, still I sat in a nearby tree, listening to the all the crying and kind words of Konoha's most potential kunoichi of our year. Then came the flowers, and a few words of comfort for the parents, and soon everyone left. When I was ready to leave as well, I had to walk past her grave to get to my home. '_Goodbye, Sakura_' I'd said as I past, and kept walking.

'_I'll love you forever_'

* * *

A/n - I hope I did the pairing justice. Thanks for reading!


End file.
